


This Is The Worst Trip by Dira Sudis [Podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of This Is The Worst Trip by Dira Sudis read by Rhea314 & illutu</p><p><b>Summary</b>: "Well," Brad says, trying to think logically about an impossible affliction based on a movie about Bill Murray and a rodent. "What have you tried so far?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Worst Trip by Dira Sudis [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is the Worst Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380562) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Title** : This Is the Worst Trip  
**Author** : Dira Sudis  
**Reader** : Rhea314 & illutu  
**Fandom** : Generation Kill  
**Character** : Brad Colbert/Ray Person, Ray Person/Other  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : "Well," Brad says, trying to think logically about an impossible affliction based on a movie about Bill Murray and a rodent. "What have you tried so far?"  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/380562)  
**Length** 0:13:40  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/This%20Is%20the%20Worst%20Trip%20by%20Dira%20Sudis.mp3.zip)


End file.
